


Take My Head

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [122]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Birth, Family Fluff, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, labor, pregnant billy hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Billy has a hard time accepting his pregnancy.One-shot based on the song Take My Head by Turnover.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [122]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Take My Head

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

"Amelia. Amelia, wake up baby. Come on time to get up." Steve kneeled beside his daughter's bed and gently shook her awake.

She groaned turning over to face me. "No momma." She yawned.

"Yes baby. Come on momma has a lot to do today while daddy's at work."

"Amelia Rose, you are going to listen to me and get up now! We have lots to do today and momma wants to get it all done before it's too late." Steve demanded with a rather harsh tone.

She sat up and looked at him, clearly annoyed and all he could do was smile at how she looked. Her hair was all over her face and her eyes just ripped through his soul.

"Come on sweet pea. When we get back later you can take a nap." She got out of her bed and walked out of the room past her mother.

While she walked down the steps, Steve could hear someone throwing up their guts in their bathroom.

"Billy?" Steve went around the corner to see him hunched over the toilet throwing up. "Billy, you okay?" Billy couldn’t answer and just continued to throw up.

"Yeah. It must've been something I ate." He grumbled.

"You sure about that?" Steve crossed his arms over his chest thinking back to about three weeks ago.

"Yes I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be?" He flushed and stood up to brush his teeth.

"Well there was that one time when we had sex and I topped and-You're not saying I might be pregnant, right?" He asked.

"Well yeah maybe. I mean you have the same symptoms as me.”

"I'm not pregnant Steve!" He yelled.

"Whatever! I was just saying it could be a possibility!" Steve threw his hands up in defense and watched Billy finish getting ready. "Why don't you just take a test to be sure?" He suggested.

"Because I am not pregnant!" He argued, this time even more mad.

"Whatever, look I'll be downstairs with Amelia so I'll see you down there." Steve left the bathroom and heard the shower start.

He walked downstairs and saw Amelia made herself comfortable on the couch with the remote, she was a very intelligent three year old. "Um excuse me missy! What do you think you're doing?"

"Watching tv." She boldly replied.

"Oh yeah? Who said you could watch tv young lady?" I asked.

"I did!" She was very stern. She gets her attitude from her father that’s for sure.

"God! Why are you so cute?!" He walked over and squeezed her cheeks. "Ow mommy, you hurt!" She whined. "I'm sorry but you're just so cute how could I not squeeze your little chubby cheeks?" He asked in a baby voice. She laughed at him as he placed a kiss on her nose.

Steve went into the kitchen and got his daughter bowl of cereal ready so she could eat and have some energy for the day. "Amelia, come and eat baby girl!" He called.

"Coming mommy!" She replied and ran into the kitchen. She plopped herself down on a chair at the table and began to eat her cereal.

A few minutes later Billy came down to join his family. "Morning princess." He went and kissed the top of his daughter’s head.

"Mornin' daddy!" Her mouth was full of food.

They both smiled at her and stood next to each other drinking their coffee. "You know you shouldn't be drinking coffee if you're pregnant." Steve muttered.

"I'm not pregnant so be quiet!"

"Okay don't believe me then." Steve rolled his eyes and joined Amelia at the table before Billy left.

**\---**

Steve was so adamant that Billy was pregnant but he didn't want to believe him. Steve’s been the more feminine one in their relationship. There was no way in hell Billy could be pregnant. He thought about it all day and it was distracting me from doing his work. His co-workers even started to notice his sudden change in character. It was bothering him so much to a point where he just couldn't wait to get home and take that stupid pregnancy test to prove Steve wrong and move on from this dumb thing.

When Billy was with his work, he decided to just take a half day and hopped into his car, racing home. It was only two so Steve should still be out with Amelia doing whatever he had to do. Billy was relieved to see Steve’s car wasn't in the driveway and ran inside, up to their bathroom, searching the cabinets for the box of pregnancy tests.

He finally found it and read the instructions before taking it. He peed on the stick and it said to wait three minutes. Felt more like three years if you ask him. When the timer he had set went off, he quickly grabbed the test and felt his heart drop to the floor. "Oh shit." He was shocked. How was this possible?

"Billy?" Steve suddenly called from downstairs. Billy threw the test away before going to see him.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing home so early?" He asked.

"I took a half day." Billy said as his heart raced.

"Oh, well, then can you help me with these bags?" He asked.

"Sure." Billy took whatever Steve had in his hands while he went back out to the car.

When they were done putting everything away, Steve had set Amelia down for a nap while Billy processed this all. He didn't want to tell Angelo just yet. He wasn't sure he was ready to even accept it. He went into their spare room and just laid there for a bit, trying to wrap his head around this.

**\---**

Amelia was asleep, Billy was somewhere in the house, so Steve decided to pick up a bit. Their bedroom was a mess. They had clothes everywhere and just all their shit all over the place. He doesn't know how it got so messy but it did. He put their dirty clothes in the hamper then moved onto the bathroom.

On the floor, he found the familiar plastic wrap that determined Amelia's existence three years ago. He reached down and saw it was torn open but no test inside. He searched the whole bathroom until he looked inside the trashcan and saw the plastic stick flipped upside down.

Steve picked it up and there was a purple plus sign right in front of his face. "Oh shit!" He whispered to himself. He knew Billy was pregnant. Steve took the test and ran around the house looking for him until he found him in their spare room, laying down.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Steve held out the test seeing Billy’s eyes go wide as he looked at it. "You weren't supposed to find that." He took it out of Steve's hand immediately. "Why? Why are you so upset? This is exciting, we're having another baby!" Steve squealed.

"It's just, it feels weird being the one who's pregnant you know. When people found out you were pregnant they were shocked but they accepted it after a while. For me, it's different. And plus I'm not a bottom so the one time I let you top, I get fucking pregnant." Billy raged.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I would've carried the baby if I had known you were like me. I don't want you to go through with this if you don't want to." Steve came to realize that maybe Billy didn't want this baby and was trying to get rid of it. "Steve, whatever is growing inside me is going to have a chance at life. I know how badly you've been wanting another little one, so I'll go through with this." Billy complied.

"Really?" Steve grew excited.

"Yes, but! We are not announcing it and will keep it on the down low. I don't want anyone knowing that I'm pregnant!" He said.

"Okay. Thank you Billy! You have no idea how much this means to me!" Steve bounced up and down and hugged him.

"You're lucky I love you." Billy laughed pulling Steve close to him.

"Oh shut up! I love you too." Steve said smacking his arm before he planted his lips on Billy’s

"This is gonna be a long nine months." He complained.

"Yeah but it'll go by fast." Steve said.

"Better hope so." Billy added.

Steve rolled his eyes at him again and kissed him once more before hearing Amelia wake up. "Well gotta go tend to this baby." He said walking out of the room. As soon as he was far enough away from Billy, he jumped up and squealed quietly. The news about getting another baby was amazing and Steve cannot wait for them to get here.

**\---**

Pregnancy was difficult.

The little man was always moving around making everything extremely hard to handle.

Cole Harrington-Hargrove, was becoming the death of Billy. He was due in about two days and couldn't be more excited to get this little fucker out of him.

Everything Steve went through when he was pregnant with Amelia didn't come so easy for Billy. The morning sickness lasted till he was twenty four weeks and he was never up to doing anything. He just wanted to lay in bed all day and not take part in any of their family things. Steve understood obviously a lot more than Amelia since he was once pregnant.

Amelia didn’t quite understand the concept that daddy was having a baby. She just knows her baby brother was inside daddy but doesn't get how he got in there and she won't know for a while. She loves to touch Billy’s belly though. And Billy loves having her sleep with him and Steve at night because her tiny hands play on top of his bump and the baby likes it because he kicks. He’s been able to convince Steve to have her in bed with them a few times a week because she seems to be the only one to calm the baby down when he gets too wild.

Today has been pretty quiet for him though, only soft kicks occasionally. Billy’s also been experiencing slight cramps too in the lower parts of his belly. He hasn't told Steve yet because he knew he would be bouncing off the walls. So Billy sat by himself on the edge of their bed with his feet dangling off. He scratched behind his head and felt Steve’s arms wrap around him and rest his hands over his stomach.

"Ooh babe, your stomach is hard." Steve observed.

"Yeah so." Billy shrugged as if it was nothing.

"So! Have you been having any contractions?" He asked, removing his hands and kneeling behind him.

"No, just cramps."

"Billy! Those are contractions! You're going into labor!" Steve squealed.

"What?! No I'm not due for a few days! I'm not ready!" Billy panicked.

"Well ready or not here he comes! Come on let's get you ready to go to the hospital!" Steve got in front of him and helped him off the bed.

Billy changed out of his pj pants and into some sweats and a hoodie. Steve got their bag and got Amelia ready before they dropped her off at Joyce’s house on their way to the hospital. She was excited to hear her little brother was on his way. They told Joyce to stop by later before he gets here if they have enough time, so Billy could spend some time with his baby before this baby comes.

"This is so exciting!" Steve kept saying the closer they got to the hospital. When they got there, he helped Billy out of the car and walked him inside. Billy was the highlight of everyone's morning but gladly ignored the stares to focus on getting his baby here. They placed them in a private room that was requested.

As Billy changed into the hospital gown, his water suddenly broke and labor was becoming more intense.

The more his labor progressed the more uncomfortable he got but that soon changed when Amelia came to visit. She was the perfect cure to all this pain. Joyce brought her to the room, holding her hand as they walked through the door.

"Hi baby! Come here! Daddy misses you!" Billy held his arms out while she ran over to the bed. Steve helped her up. She gave Billy a kiss and then did the cutest thing ever, she placed a kiss on his bump. "Aww, thank you baby." He smiled.

"Yous welcome daddy." She said.

It was nice being able to see her before the little man comes. But their fun time soon faded when the doctor kicked them out because it was time to get him out.

Everything happened so fast after that.

When Billy was told to push, he used everything he had to push this kid out.

-One hour later-

"He's crowning Billy, push!" Billy couldn't bear the pain anymore and everything in his body began to feel numb. The sweat from his forehead was burning his eyes making him even more uncomfortable. A nurse placed a cool, wet rag on it to ease the heat.

"How the fuck did you do this Steve?!" He screamed, starting to push again.

Steve rubbed Billy’s shoulder as he went on. "Holy shit I see him babe keep pushing!" He was smiling widely at his husband.

Suddenly, Billy pushed and felt empty.

"He's out!" His doctor announced.

He threw himself back in exhaustion as he watched his son be placed on top of him.

It felt surreal seeing his son that he delivered lying on his chest. Now he knows the feeling Steve had when he had Amelia.

"Aww baby you did it. Our little boy is here!" Steve moved the hair out of Billy’s face and kissed his forehead leaving his hand on top of the rag that was placed there from before.

Billy held his hand over his son’s small body just petting his thumb along his side. He couldn't help but smile at how cute he was. He looked so much like the two of them it was amazing. "Hi." He whispered as tears pricked at his eyes. He was just so adorable how could you not smile at him.

"Here usually this helps." The nurse from before said pulling down the gown so that he was lying on his bare chest.

"Steve, this doesn't seem right. It should be you." Billy felt guilty for stealing this moment from him that he would have shared with their second baby.

"Hush Billy. It's okay. Now we both got to feel our babies on our bare skin for the first time. It's something amazing we share." Steve assured him.

Billy craned his neck up and kissed him while he stroked their son's head.

The baby stayed on him for a little over an hour then they finally took him to be weighed and measured.  
Billy sat up and his legs were now under the blankets relaxing from being bent for so long. He took in the aroma of having a new baby and how it felt. It felt different honestly. He didn't know he was able to carry a child and now they have a beautiful healthy baby boy.

Billy watched as they worked on him carefully then he was carried over to him wrapped in a plush blanket.

"Any names?" Another nurse asked.

"Yes. Cole Andrew Harrington-Hargrove." Billy proudly stated and pat beneath his son while rocking slowly in the bed. He was sleeping and didn't want to disturb him. "Can you go get Amelia please?" He asked Steve.

He nodded and left the room before returning with their little girl.

Amelia gasped when she saw her baby brother in Billy’s hands. She was in such awe over him.

"Amelia come meet your little brother." Billy said. Steve picked her up and put her next to him. She lightly touched his face and kissed his head. It warmed his heart. The baby smiled just a little bit and she noticed his gesture. "Aww, he likes you baby." Billy told her, watching her eyes light.

"I like him too." She said and a huge smile broke out across Billy’s face.

He wouldn't want anything more than to have his two kids there with him and to be married to the most perfect human being on the planet.


End file.
